


First of Her Name - Envoi

by vehlr



Series: AU: First of Her Name [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene from First of Her Name - he wrote her poetry, and intends to perform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of Her Name - Envoi

He trails a finger down her arm, watching her eyes follow the path.

“You know, we didn’t really get to celebrate our engagement…”

She smiles, looking up at him. “We did not. But then again, we were engaged for perhaps an hour at most.”

“There is that.” His fingers lace with hers. “Sorry I didn’t do the proper thing. I wanted to get the ring, get down on one knee, the whole romantic package, but I ran out of time -”

“It was perfect,” she murmurs, turning her head to rest against his. “You are perfect, Varric. You make my heart ache with how full of love it is for you.”

“For a woman who doesn’t think she’s any good with words…”

“You are clearly rubbing off on me.”

“I’d _like_ to,” he growls, his free hand running down her stomach, roaming over silk as his lips press against her neck.

“Incorrigable,” she laughs, turning in his embrace to cup his cheek. “And insatiable, and -”

“Indulgent?”

“Inside me,” she corrects in a soft murmur, her smile wide as he chuckles.

“As you wish.” He bunches up the smooth material, regretful for only a moment as divine flesh is revealed. His fingers slide into her with ease, thumb circling her clit. “My, my. You’ve been thinking about this.”

“You could hardly blame me,” she replies, fingers running lightly down his arm. “I got married to the most handsome dwarf on Thedas today.”

“Speak for yourself. You were _quite_ the vision of loveliness tonight, Seeker.”

“Flatterer.” She gasps as he nips her shoulder, eyes closing as her hips roll into his touch.

“You wound me! And after I spent all evening on my very best behaviour. I didn’t drag you into any alcoves.”

“ _Mm_ -”

“You like that, wife?”

“ _Oh_.” Her hands tighten around the sheets at the word, eyes snapping open. “Varric -”

He grins. “Oh, you like _that_ … Seeker, one of these days I’m gonna get you off without touching you, I swear.”

Her hand grabs at his arm, his wrist, _anything_. She is all but vibrating at his touch, desperate to fall into oblivion. “Please,” she whispers. “Say it again.”

He drags his teeth over her earlobe lightly before granting her wish. “My wife.”

Her head falls back, mouth open in a drawn out gasp as she falls apart in his embrace, a litany of approval tumbling from her perfect mouth. He draws it from her with ease, letting her ride the storm out before freeing his fingers from her.

“Damn, Seeker, you - _mmph!_ ” She silences him with frantic lips, hands clasped either side of his face as she presses herself against him. He draws back with a grin, wicked as he rolls her onto her back. “Okay, so your ways of shutting me up are a lot more fun these days…”

She laughs as she slips from his grasp, quick fingers tugging at his tunic. “I have others,” she suggests coyly as he takes the hint and removes the offending garment, his own hands reaching for her dress in short order. “Much more fun ways.”

“Tease.”

“You suggest that I do no intend to follow through with having my way with you?” She pushes him back to the bed, sliding down the bed a touch to attend to his belt.

He props himself up on his elbows, watching her with darkened eyes. “I would never besmirch your honour so.”

“Good. Because I mean to have you.” She ducks her head, pressing a kiss to his stomach. “Would you like that, husband of mine?”

He bites back a groan. “Oh, shit, that _is_ hot.”

She laughs, running a hand up his chest. “The offer or the title?”

“Both - but mostly the fact that I’m yours.”

Another kiss, to his hip this time. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good, because - oh, sweet Maker, Seeker _yes_ -” His hands thread through her hair, gently stroking as she presses kisses against his length, her fingers wrapping around him in a move that sends a throb of heat through him. And then she does something, an indescribable motion with her tongue against his cock and _oh_ -

“Holy shit,” he manages in a strangled gasp. He cannot bear another second of her sweet ministrations, fingers tight around her shoulders as he manages to pull her back. “Fuck, Cassandra, I need -” 

She smirks up at him from between his knees, and he growls, a low rumble from deep in his chest as he pulls her up and over his hips. Entreatments pour from her lips as he slides into her warmth. “Oh - _oh_ , my love, my love -”

He cups her chin, pulling her into a sweet kiss as she rolls her hips against him, his own bucking to meet her. “Always yours.”

“Make love to me, Varric.”

He laughs. “Does my queen demand it?”

She chuckles, a sharp thing cut off by his short slow thrust. “Your wife insists - _ah! Varric_ -”

“Then who am I to disappoint?”

“Never,” she breathes, kissing his crown, “never ever.”

He thrusts again, long and slow, and again and again, dragging his teeth across her collarbone. It is a heady sensation, to lose himself to this woman, but he brings himself back from the brink. After all, he thinks with a smile, he had not written poetry for nothing.

“I would take up sword and bow and fight to the last, I would watch my kingdom fall, I would take that final gasp, if only for the chance to show you what you have sown.”

He watches her eyes widen, revels in the sound her throat makes in surprise. His hands slide across her back, pulling her in closer as his lips trail lazy kisses across her chest before he moves again, another line soon following. 

“And I would walk into the fire with calm, throw myself into any ocean, that I might one day find solace in your arms, compassion overflown.”

He is close, but more than willing to bet she is closer, wonderfully soft gasps and eager fingers that tease and pull at his chest, her body singing with his words.

“For in your sweet embrace there is no fear, there is no worry in your kiss and by your beauty I find home.”

Her arms wrap around his neck, her body trembling as he draws her closer and closer to her climax. “Varric - oh, Maker, Varric, _please_ -”

His hands tighten around her hips, mouth hot on her skin as he breathes her in. “Your touch anchors me,” he whispers, “ your smile is my hearth, in my heart wherever I roam.”

She tightens around him and over him, crying out as her orgasm overcomes her, and he lets her ride it out before grabbing her thighs and rolling her onto her back, thrusting into her faster as he chases his own sweet oblivion. “Cassandra - oh, _Cassandra_ -”

Her arm draped over her forehead, she smiles up at him through a sheen of sweat, the love in her eyes evident. And, oh, his heart is fit to burst as he stutters, one last short thrust as he spills into her with a groan. Her hands reach up to cup his cheeks, pulling him down into a passionate kiss before letting him pull out, a soft _I love you_ on her breath.

He settles next to her, chuckling. “I’m not sure, but I think married sex is even better than -” He stops at the sight of her trying to hide red eyes in the pillow. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“You wrote _poetry_ for me,” she murmurs, closing her eyes as he brushes away the tears with the soft pad of his thumb. “Varric, you wrote poetry and proposed with a letter and _married_ me, all in the same day, and now we are to become royalty and you will bear that burden for me as well.” She laughs weakly, her hand light on his as she presses her cheek into his touch. “I have no pretty words to give you in return, no gift to make you understand how much this means to me, but ask of me anything and I will do it.”

He leans in, kissing her forehead with care. “You’re giving up everything to help Nevarra. The least I could do was make sure you weren’t alone. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Seeker, but I love you.”

“Oh, of that I have every assurance,” she smiles.

“Besides, poetry really isn’t my thing.” He grins as he pulls her in close. “That thing you do with your tongue, though, now _that’s_ romance…”


End file.
